Say it, You're singgle now
by alby.chun
Summary: Seorang Kim Jaejoong yang selalu ditanyakan hal yang sama oleh Jung Yunho selama 3 tahun. "Kapan kau putus dengan Siwon?". Cast: Yunjae and others. Rate : T. Chap 1 coming
1. Chapter 1

FF ini terinspirasi dari kata-kata seorang temanku yang selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama, bila bertemu denganku. "Sudah pegat?" kata-kata itu selalu yang ia ucapkan bila bertemu denganku. Hha, I know, you just kidding. But, thanks had given me inspiration. My friend, aku menyayangimu ^^

Dan buat kalian para pembacaku...

Happy reading ^^

Cast : Yunjae and the others

Genre : Romance, drama

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi, alur tidak jelas, typo dimana-mana.

**Prolog**

"Boo, jadi bagaimana? Sekarang kau telah putus dengan Siwon?"

"OMG sun, yunnie... ini sudah 3 tahun yun.. dan kau masih menanyakan hal yang sama denganku? Bahkan kita baru saja masuk dari liburan"

"Hhhe, mian boo. Aku kan hanya bercanda"

**Jaejoong POV**

Ck, selalu saja hal itu yang dia tanyakan. Dia sahabat terbaikku Jung Yunho, selalu menanyakan hal yang sama denganku semenjak aku berpacaran dengan Siwon, temannya juga saat SMA. Ntah apa maksudnya, aku pikir dia hanya bercanda, mengingat dirinya yang selalu manjahiliku, jadi aku terlalu tidak ambil pusing. Lalu apakah kalian bertanya bagaimana aku bisa berpacaran dengan Siwon yang notabene teman Yunho saat SMA? Mungkin tidak hhe, tapi aku akan tetap menjelaskannya ^^.

Aku dan Yunho kuliah di satu jurusan yang sama, yaitu jurusan design, dengan fokus ke design produk. Bedanya aku yang lebih menyukai design baju dan aksesoris dan dia lebih menyukai design otomotif. Saat memasuki semester awal, Yunho duduk tepat disebelahku, dan ntah bagaimana ceritanya kami langsung akrab dan menjadi sahabat. Akan tetapi orang-orang disekitar kami, selalu salah paham dan mengira kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan hal itu tidak terlalu kami hiraukan, kami hanya saling menikmati interaksi yang kami lakukan. Memang sebagai sahabat interaksi kami terlalu berlebihan, dari panggilan sayang, back hug, cium pipi, hingga Yunnie yang sering menginap di apartemenku tapi tentu saja kami tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tetapi sekarang pandangan orang-orang mulai berubah dengan kami, semenjak aku berpacaran dengan Siwon dan Yunho yang selalu bergonta-ganti pacar tidak ada yang pernah mengira kami sepasang kekasih lagi. Walaupun begitu interaksi yang kami lakukan tetap tidak ada perubahan. Dan beberapa orang-orang disekitar kami sungguh menyayangkan hal tersebut bahwa kami benar-benar bukan sepasang kekasih.

Lalu kembali lagi, kenapa aku bisa jadian dengan Siwon yang notabene adalah teman SMA Yunho. Hal tersebut dikarenakan, saat semester 3 lalu, Yunho mengajakku untuk ikut reuni SMA nya, yah aku mau-mau saja, toh aku ditraktir olehnya hha. Saat itulah, aku berkenalan dengan Siwon. Siwon pikir aku dan Yunho berpacaran, tapi kami menjelaskan bahwa kami hanya sebatas sahabat. Hal tersebut sungguh membuat Siwon senang dan memiliki kesempatan untuk memilikiku, sehingga berbagai cara Siwon lakukan untuk merayuku dan menjadikanku pacarnya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang sebagai pacar Siwon selama 3 tahun semenjak kejadian itu. Dan semenjak itu juga Yunho selalu menanyaiku dengan nada bercanda "Kapan kau putus dengan Siwon?"

**Jaejoong POV end**

**TBC**

**oh ya karena alby, author baru mohon bantuan saran dan kritiknya ya ^^**

**soal Bike to your heart yang ceritanya gantung, hhe maaf. itu cerita iseng ketika mengingat jaman kuliah awal dulu yang suka sama teman sekelas, dan ingin aja dibuat versi Yunjae nya. Kalau ada yg mau lanjutannya, mohon review ya..**

**Gomawo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Hai Boo, pagi" sapa Yunho sambil mencium pipi kanan Jaejoong dan setelahnya ia langsung menarik kursi dan diletakkannya diantara tempat duduk Jaejoong dan Siwon.

Siwon yang melihat kelakuan sahabat baik pacarnya itu menjadi iritasi dan hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Karena setiap ia mengajukan protes kalimat yang Siwon dapatkan akan selalu sama 'Itu hanya salam persahabatan Siwon/Wonnie'. Itulah sepenggal kalimat yang Siwon selalu dapatkan dari YunJae couple didepannya ini. Setidaknya itulah julukan untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong dari para penggemarnya di universitas mereka.

Saat ini ketiganya sedang menikmati waktu sore mereka di Bolero cafe. Niat awal nya Siwon hanya ingin berduaan saja dengan Jaejoong, tapi si beruang pengganggu datang merusak waktu kencannya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah menjelaskan ke Yunho bahwa sore ini ia ada kencan dengan Siwon, tapi dengan berbagai seribu alasan Yunho tetap ingin ikut. Dan alasan konyol Yunho lah yang semakin membuat Siwon geram, Yunho beralasan ada tugas design yang ia tak mengerti. Demi pantat Junsu yang seksi, hei mereka berbeda jurusan design, mana Jaejoong mengerti tentang otomotif design, sungguh alasan yang konyol batin Siwon.

"jadi kalian tidak merasa terganggu kan?" tanya Yunho dengan seringaian tipis melirik Siwon sekilas.

"Tidak Yunnie, Joongie dan Wonnie hanya mengobrol ringan saja kok disini. Lagipula seharusnya Joongie yang tanya, bagaimana kabar wanita-wanita mu diluar sana jika Yunnie berada disini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Benar itu Yunho, para wanita mu itu pasti sedang mencarimu sekarang" sindir Siwon.

"Hhha, tenang saja, hari ini ku khususkan waktu ku hanya untuk kalian. Pasti kalian merindukanku kan?" ucap Yunho percaya diri sambil melirik Siwon yang kini telah mendengus kasar. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin sekali tertawa keras melihat wajah Siwon sekarang, tetapi ia tidak boleh melakukannya. Dia harus terlihat sedikit polos didepan Jaejoong.

"Hmm, boo, nanti malam aku menginap ditempat mu ya?" izin Yunho.

"Sejak kapan kau meminta izin Yunnie, biasanya juga langsung datang" sindir Jaejoong. Dan Siwon pun yang merasa setelah ini pasti dia akan diacuhkan oleh YunJae couple tersebut memilih pergi dengan mendorong kursi nya ke belakang secara kasar. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya sendu dan Yunho smirk evil nya.

Malam hari...

"Boo.." lirih Yunho sambil mendekap Jaejoong yang sedang termenung di balkon apartemennya dari belakang. Kedua lengan kekarnya memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong secara posesif. Yunho tidak tahu sedikit perbuatannya itu membuat Jaejoong meringis kecil.

Ukh..

Yunho pun langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Boo, waeyo? Tubuhmu ada yang terbentur lagi?" tanya Yunho khawatir dan hendak menyentuh pinggang Jaejoong yang dirasanya sakit.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yunnie. Hhe, tadi siang pinggangku hanya sedikit terbentur meja" jawab Jaejoong segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menahan pergerakan tangan Yunho.

Dari cara Jaejoong menjawab,Yunho tahu bahwa Boojae sedang berbohong. Mungkin bila terlihat sekilas, orang-orang berpikir Jaejoong menjawab jujur, karena Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan sangat lancar dengan menatap lawan bicara nya dalam. Tapi selama 4 tahun mengenal Jaejoong, Yunho tahu kapan Jaejoong berbohong. Yaitu saat kelingking tangan kanan Jaejoong bergetar.

"Hmm, begini saja aku buatkan coklat hangat dulu ne. Dan setelahnya kita pergi tidur. Joongie sangat lelah hari ini." Tawar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang mampu membuat Yunho melupakan berbagai pertanyaan yang hendak Yunho tanyakan perihal kebohongan Jaejoong. Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Jaejoong lekas pergi ke dapur, menghindari segala pertanyaan yang akan Yunho ajukan.

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong telah tertidur diatas ranjang Jaejoong. Sebenarnya hanya Jaejoong yang telah tertidur. Dan Yunho masih terjaga di keheningan malam. Yunho tampak memikirkan sesuatu sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Jaejoong. Yunho pun memiringkan tubuhnya tat kala apa yang sedang ia pikirkan makin membuatnya pusing. Kini ia menatap punggung Jaejoong yang tidur membelakanginya.

Dengan segala keberanian Yunho mencoba menyingkap kaus yang Jaejoong kenakan. Betapa terkejutnya Yunho melihat memar biru dipinggang Jaejoong. Itu pasti bukan luka memar karena terkantuk meja biasa. Pati ada yang mendorong Jaejoong, sehingga Jaejoong bisa terbentur meja dengan sangat keras. Segera Yunho merapihkan kembali kaus Jaejoong dan melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Jaejoong secara hati-hati dari belakang takut mengenai luka Jaejoong.

Yunho POV

"Mianhae.." lirihku nyaris berbisik.

"Maaf Boo, maaf. Aku tidak menyangka Siwon akan berbuat sekasar ini kepadamu. Aku pikir saat SMA dulu, itu hanya kabar burung semata mengenai sifat kasar Siwon. Ternyata itu semua benar, aku tidak menyangka Siwon akan berbuat ini kepadamu. Sabarlah Boo, sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan segera merebutmu dari Siwon. Membebaskanmu dari segala penderitaan ini."

Dia Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong, sahabat pertamaku saat awal masuk kuliah. Dia sama dengan ku mengambil jurusan design, tetapi temanku yang cantik ini mengambil jurusan design aksesoris. Ssstt, jangan bilang-bilang kalau aku menyebutnya cantik, nanti dia akan marah. Walaupun cara dia marah tetap menggemaskan dimataku hhhii. Bayangkan saja, dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut imut, siapa yang akan takut dengannya bila ia marah, hha.

Aku akui sebagai namja dia memang cantik, sangat cantik bahkan. Dan aku berpikir dulu aku hanya mengagumi keindahannya saja. Ternyata aku salah, aku... benar-benar telah jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Itu bermula saat Jaejoong mulai berpacaran dengan temanku saat SMA Choi Siwon. Setiap hari aku selalu merasa sakit di dadaku saat melihatnya berduaan dengan Siwon. Dan kupikir saat itu mungkin aku telah gila karena berpikir mungkin aku cemburu melihat sahabatku berpacaran. Saat itu, aku masih berpikir bahwa aku ini normal, bukan gay. Maka dari itu, aku mulai banyak mengencani banyak gadis. Tetapi ternyata aku benar-benar jatuh cinta dan cemburu kepada mereka. Pernah suatu hari aku bertanya dengan Siwon kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan Jaejoong yang notabene namja, setahuku Siwon juga normal sama seperti ku. Lalu ia menjawab, bahwa dirinya bukan gay, dia hanya terkena Jaesexual. Mungkin itu juga yang terjadi padaku, karena selama ini aku pun tidak pernah tertari kepada pria manis manapun, aku hanya tertarik kepada Jaejoong. Dan itulah sebabnya setelah beberapa bulan mereka berpacaran, aku dengan nada iseng selalu bertanya kepada Jaejoong "Boo, kapan kau putus dengan Siwon?"

Yunho POV end

**TBC**

Terima kasih yang telah me-review dan menyukai FF ini. nad tw FF ini masih banyak kekurangannya, jadi mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun ne ^^ dan sepertinya FF ini tidak akan panjang 2-3 chap mungkin akan tamat.

To reviewers :

: diusahan ceritanya tidak terlau berat hhe.

Ai rin lee : bercanda gak ya... hhe

: sedikit terjawab kan di chap ini

Ruixi1; Lawliet Jung; JonginDo : sudah lanjut ^^


End file.
